gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идиоты:arch
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Про Архи Идиота есть более определенные записи. Г.Гурджиев часто назначал Архи Идиотами людей, которые занимали важное положение в осуществление его срочных планов, но у которых не было внутреннего понимания, которое соответствовало бы этому. Когда я был в Нью-Йорке в январе 1949, мне был дан титул Архи Идиота, потому что, тогда, я был назначен «Директором для Англии». В это время, я почувствовал, что г.Гурджиев шутил со мной. Когда он вернулся в Европу, и я начал работать с ним более серьезно, он быстро вернул мне титул того Идиота, который он выбрал для меня раньше. Единственное «подробное» описание Архи Идиотов, которое я никогда не слышал, было личной шуткой, когда он шутил с Пеги Флинш, отец которой был епископом (г.Гурджиев всегда настаивал, что он был Архиепископом, на английском Архи-Епископ). В каждом случае, когда присутствовала Пеги, Директор должен был добавлять к тосту за Архи Идиотов фразу: «И за здоровье всех высоких священников». Можно обнаружить здесь нижележащий мотив или указание на ситуацию человека, который доверяет внешним вещам и который не понял, что никакая власть или внешнее владение не может затронуть его внутреннее ничтожество. С другой стороны, у Архи Идиота на пути подъема есть некие реальные возможности, которые вызывают уважение себе подобных. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Гурджиев любил приставку "Архи", как в "Архиепископ", "Архангел", "Архи Дьявол" и т.д. Так как и его отец был грек и Гурджиев свободно говорил на этом языке, он также знал значение греческого слова árchein: начинать, быть первым, или быть лидером. Он использовал его в этом смысле для Архи Идиота , оригинального Идиота. Таким образом здесь мы имеем архитипического Идиота, который не является ни обычным, ни самодовольным. Из моего опыта, и из описания самого Идиота, я действительно чувствую, что "Притворяющийся Идиот" более четко описывает значение. Этот тип Идиота притворяется Идиотом, потому что, хотя он и на духовном пути, он не на своем собственном духовном пути. Он находится в ужасном положении, что еще хуже, чем у предыдущего Идиота, потому что он даже не купается в своей славе, он купается в славе кто-то или чего-то другого. Притворяющийся Идиот классический «приверженец», и оправдано ли честным чувством благочестия или нет, беспрекословно верит всему, что мастер говорит ему. Это, на самом деле, поведение характерно для большинства людей, которые заякорены в своей личности и постоянно отождествляются с духовными поп-звездами, как далай-лама, папа, или Гурджиев. Этот тип Идиота не имеет адекватного понимания сути своего пути, и он не стремится осмыслить это. Притворяющийся Идиот характеризуется идеей человека, который впечатление внешними знаками и предзнаменованиями, но которые не могут понять, что следование религиям или "окончательным" духовным путям ничего не сделает для прикрытия его собственного ничтожества. Этот тип Идиот всегда пытается попасть во внутренний круг служения, круга тех, кто занимает видное место в жизни или в духовных группах, мастера или гуру. Он обманывает себя, что сияние его мастера может заменять его собственное сиянием. ... Позитивные аспекты: Он признал пропасть между своими внешними ролями или позициями и тем, чем он действительно является, которая создает неприятное чувство внутреннего лицемерия. Понимание этого даст мотивацию упорнее работать над собой. Негативные аспекты: Он успешно блокирует все чувства противоречия, и остается застрявшим в своей роли вечного помощника. Это особенно верно, если он хоть чуть-чуть хорош в своей роли, чувствует себя польщенным, а затем начинает развивать ложную гордость за свою роль. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" September 25th He spoke to EC about his idiot, and how from this moment everything that goes well for him will be due to Mr. G having drunk his health today, and that EC must give him nine pour cent (E's uncle — the bishop — was invented on the spur of the moment by Mr. B, as a sort of justification of E's Arch Idiot.) 25 сентября Он беседовал с ЕК о его идиоте, и о том, как с этого момента все, что у него будет благополучно, будет благодаря тому, что Господин Гурджиев выпил сегодня за его здоровье, и что ЕК должен отдавать ему девять процентов (дядя Е – епископ –был выдуман спонтанно как часть оправдания своего Архи Идиота). Rene Zuber - Who Are You Monsieur Gurdjieff? Page 71 I myself was one of the ‘arch-idiots’. How was one to understand that? Maybe it was only a joke? Some¬one had once heard Mr Gurdjieff reply, when ques¬tioned on this subject: ‘Arch? As in architect … archdeacon … archidiacre….’ It was really a joke, then! Yet it stressed a side of my nature which was as unknown to me as my own smell: respect for established hierarchies. Страница 71 Я сам был одним из «архи-идиотов». Как можно это понять? Может это была просто шутка? Кто-то однажды слышал ответ Гурджиева, когда ему задали этот вопрос: «Архи? Ну как в словах архитектор… archdeacon (англ. архидиакон)… archidiacre (франц. архидиакон)…» Тогда это действительно была шутка! Еще это оказало давление на часть моей природы, которая была так же неизвестна мне, как мой собственный запах: уважение к установленной иерархии. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 66 This is the first time I have seen a total stranger at the table, but there are often people here who do not seem to be at all connected with the Work. There is, in particular, one very venerable old man who comes quite frequently. He is an Arch-Idiot and whenever he is present, we must all rise to our feet and bow to him when the Arch-Idiots are toasted, for he is said to be the Patriarch of the Arch-Idiots. I think perhaps we are meant to learn from this about respect for old age, which is so lacking in the present day world. It is connected with what Mr. Gurdjieff often insists on when parents and adolescent children are present together. Then the children are required, when their parents and especially their mothers are toasted, to stand up, bow, and say aloud, "and to your health, Mother, " or "Father" as the case may be. Respect for mothers is particularly insisted upon and the other day, when a young woman asked, "How can I respect my mother—she left me when I was only three?" Mr. Gurdjieff replied, "Even if bad mother, still mother, must still respect, must love. " Страница 66 Впервые я увидела совершенно постороннего человека за столом, хотя часто здесь бывают люди, которые совсем не кажутся связанными с Работой. В частности, этот почтенный старик, который приходит довольно часто. Он – Архи-Идиот, и всякий раз, когда он присутствует, мы все должны вставать и кланяться ему, когда произносится тост за Архи-Идиотов, т.к. он слывет за Патриарха Архи-Идиотов. Я думаю, возможно, мы должны научиться из этого уважению к старческому возрасту, чего так не хватает сегодня в мире. Это связано с тем, что Гурджиев часто настаивает на том, чтобы родители и их юные дети присутствовали вместе. И дети, когда поднимают тосты за их родителей, в особенности матерей, обязательно должны встать, поклониться и сказать вслух: «За твое здоровье, Мама» или «Папа». Уважение к матерям требуется особенно сильно, и на днях, когда одна молодая женщина спросила: «Как я могу уважать мою мать – она оставила меня, когда мне было всего лишь три года?» Гурджиев ответил: «Даже если мать плохая, она все равно мать, и нужно все равно ее уважать и любить». Категория:идиоты